Untold Scandal
Untold Scandal is the ninth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 164th episode overall. Plot Past Sometime after the Phantom of the Opera incident, Evanora relocates to the Land of Untold Stories. Bitter, she forms a love-hate friendship with a man named Wilhelm. Eventually, Evanora opens up to him and they become engaged after many months of dating. However, she discovers that he is actually a king, wanting nothing but royalty and a beautiful wife to be his servant. After the Dark Curse, Evanora is no longer open to relationships. Meanwhile, Wilhelm becomes engaged to another woman, Clotilde. Unfortunately for him, their marriage could become threatened if his prior relationship with Evanora were to come to light. Wilhelm hires detective Sherlock Holmes to break into Evanora’s home and steal a photograph depecting the king with his former lover. He mentions that he had previously failed to gain access to her home, protected by magic. Sherlock spies on Evanora, and finds that her home is indeed under a protection spell. That night, he decides to set up a fake crime outside her home, and disguises himself as an elderly cleric. Evanora reluctantly lets him in after he tells her that the king guard’s attacked him. Dr. Watson sneaks in and eventually finds the photograph, however Evanora realises she has been tricked and begins choking him. It becomes known to her that she is being fooled by the famed Sherlock Holmes, and he chooses to save Dr. Watson rather than steal the photograph. Dishevelled, Evanora is distracted and Sherlock and Dr. Watson flee with the photograph. Evanora wastes no time in teleporting in front of the two in the street. She grumpily takes back the photograph and shames the pair, before returning home. Scared, Evanora moves and uses an alias; Christine Daaé. In the meantime, Sherlock and Dr. Watson feel pity for Evanora and realise that it is the king who is in the wrong. They decide to leave before getting caught for failing by the ruthless king, and travel to Storybrooke when Mr. Hyde takes several citizens there following a deal with Rumplestiltskin. Present Moana thanks Alice and Robin for saving her, and the girls explain the concept of the Dark One to her. Regina promises that they will find a way to rid the darkness from her. Zelena suggests creating another hat to contain the darkness permanently. However, before they can discuss this, Regina points out that they have bigger problems; the Dark Curse. They must be smart about preventing it and remain one step ahead of the villains. In New York City, Wish Cruella theorises to Wish Pan that Gideon cannot remember his true life. Wish Pan and his ally confront Gideon again, and the former attempts to use magic to wake him up; however, the magic he took from Storybrooke has weakened; meaning that their disguises - and his life - will be erased soon. Gideon manages to escape again. Meanwhile, back in the United Realms, Evanora angrily approaches Wish Regina for the death of Wish Maleficent. Wish Regina laughs it off, underestimating the power of the witch. Evanora leaves before a fight ensues, coming home to the captive Sherlock Holmes, where she reveals that she is planning her “revenge” on both Wish Regina and the heroes. With Zelena preoccupied, Glinda takes it into her own hands to continue her mission in finding the Phantom of the Opera to help defeat Evanora and wake Princess Ozma from the Sleeping Curse. Knowing that Moana is the new Dark One, she demands to the girl to send her to Erik, but with the dagger in hand, Moana cannot be forced and refuses to use dark magic. Meanwhile, the heroes already have enough going on when they get confused with the timeline of their adventures, noting that at least in order for everything to work, past Regina and past Henry (now living in the United Realms) must somehow forget about the merged lands whilst living there until past Henry and later past Regina leave years before the Fifth Curse is activated. Regina points out that their Zelena (not the one with Chad) must also forget. In New York, Wish Pan begins aging; he is dying. Back in the United Realms, Alice and Robin decide to head to San Francisco to find the original Zelena, currently known as Kelly, and see if they can coax her back. Regina and “past” Zelena meet up with Emma, past Regina and past Henry, informing them that in order for the timeline to make sense, a Second Storybrooke must be created in a realm of its home, with new citizens created as a product of the curse. Emma does not need to go, but rather a Second Emma must. Past Regina, past Henry and past Zelena have their memories altered, and are put under a brief coma. Regina then casts a secret curse (separate from the Dark Curse), creating a duel reality where all the people who must be there in the time before and during Drizella’s curse are there having forgotten about the United Realms, and the timeline is fixed. Characters (in order of appearance) * Moana * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Evil Queen * Wicked Witch of the West * Wicked Witch of the East * King Wilhelm (only appearance) * Cruella De Vil (Wish Realm) * Peter Pan (Wish Realm) * Gideon * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Sherlock Holmes * Dr. Watson (first appearance) * Glinda the Good Witch of the South * Emma Swan * Henry Mills Timeline * The past events where Evanora is in a relationship with King Wilhelm take place after Regina meets Tinker Bell in Quite a Common Fairy and before Snow White meets Hercules in Labor of Love. * The past events where Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson meet Evanora take place concurrently with Snow White, Prince Charming, Hook and Zelena visiting the Land of Untold Stories in An Untold Story and right before the refugees from the Land of Untold Stories move to Storybrooke in The Savior. * The present events take place after Never Forget and before Reversal. Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes